


Погасить свет

by MaryNevskaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Sex, First Time, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: — Что, если наши ноги соприкоснутся?Пауза. Барри тут же ощутил, как его лицо загорелось, становясь наверняка свекольного цвета в темноте; он ждал, что Снарт засмеется над ним, потому подтянул одеяло выше, готовый спрятать целое лицо, если потребуется.Он почувствовал, как Снарт поудобнее устраивается в кровати.— Если наши ноги соприкоснутся, мы трахаемся.





	Погасить свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lights Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720197) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



— Что значит, здесь нет запасных коек? — вылупился Барри на Рипа Хантера, стоя вместе с тем в узком коридоре космического корабля — откровенно говоря, рай для клаустрофобов — где было восемь дверей и только еще одна в конце. Барри думал, что ту каюту занимал Рип, потому что от нее, в отличие от других, так и веяло духом капитанской собственности. 

— Вы помните, сколько на капитанском мостике сидений, мистер Аллен? — спросил Рип с этим извечным недовольством. — Девять. Именно поэтому Вам пришлось держаться за кресло мистера Палмера и надеяться на лучшее во время нашей межвременной прогулки. Поэтому у нас девять кают и только девять коек. Так что если Вы не в настроении искать где-нибудь отель, хотя я сомневаюсь, что в этом костюме у Вас припрятаны деньги, Вам или придется устроить себе спальное место на скамье в столовой, или найти другое местечко на корабле, или разделить с кем-то койку. Уверен, кто-нибудь с радостью Вас приютит. 

Но нет, никто не собирался этого делать. Когда Рип предложил Барри разделить с кем-то койку, сам он идти Барри навстречу отказался. Кендра и Картер пока что не были в таких уж близких отношениях, чтобы спать вместе, так что каждый оставался на своем спальном месте, а Барри их не очень-то хорошо знал, чтобы попросить приютить его. То же самое было и с Джексом, хоть тот и был классным малым. 

Сара даже со всеми своими остротами была милой, но… еще и немного пугающей; когда Барри спросил ее, она тут же отвертелась, ссылаясь на свои проблемы с контролем гнева. По той же причине выбывал и Рори, не то чтобы Барри отважился пойти к нему с этой просьбой. Просить же Штайна казалось жутко странным, раз уж он был почти как второй (ладно, третий) отец для Барри. Так что Барри решил попытать счастья с Рэем. 

— Прости, Барри, но у меня не так уж много места. 

— Да я совсем не займу места, Рэй, посмотри на меня, — он показал на свое долговязое тело — по сравнению с Рэем он был достаточно компактен и даже жалок в своей комплекции, должен был признать Барри. Рост Рэя был за метр девяносто, и в плечах тот был очень широк. 

— Прости, Барри, правда, но я думаю, у нас достаточно одеял, чтобы ты смог комфортно устроиться на скамье на кухне. 

Когда Рэй практически захлопнул дверь перед его лицом, Барри повесил голову, сдаваясь. Все уже отправились отдыхать в свои каюты. Барри должен был либо проглотить свой стыд и постучаться в двери тех, кого он знал не так уж хорошо, либо сдаться, смиряясь с узкой металлической скамьей в столовой. 

— Оставили зябнуть, Scarlet? — позвал его из-за спины низкий, самодовольный голос. 

Нет. Стопроцентное нет. Барри даже не позволял себе рассматривать Снарта в качестве варианта, не тогда, когда он так тащился по этому мужчине. Это было бы неуместно, а еще… заманчиво. 

Он медленно повернулся. Снарт стоял в дверном проеме своей каюты, босой и с голым торсом, выставляя напоказ кучу запутанных татуировок; от вида этих мышц и голой кожи внизу живота у Барри все потянуло. Пижамные штаны Снарта казались мягкими и поношенными. Глубокого синего цвета с серебряными снежинками. 

Черт побери. 

— Меня интересует только, если у тебя еще пара штанов для сна и одеяло, потому что со всем остальным у меня все нормально, — сказал Барри, слегка отодвигаясь от двери Рэя, чтобы отправиться вниз по коридору, сматываясь от кают подальше, прежде чем у Снарта появится еще одна возможность подразнить его. 

— Ну вообще-то, есть. А еще есть койка, достаточно большая для двоих. Более или менее, — Снарт с головы до ног окинул Барри взглядом и прислонился к своей двери, указывая на каюту. 

Барри чуть ли не навернулся. 

— Что? Правда? Но с чего бы тебе… — просто Барри думал, что будь он достаточно глуп, чтобы спросить Снарта, тот бы нашел способ извернуться либо попросту рассмеялся бы Барри в лицо. Что-то было не так. — Это не смешно, понятно? У меня был тяжелый день, и я просто хочу где-нибудь поспать. Когда я подписывался на эту миссию, я не знал, что на этой штуке нет дополнительных коек.

— Барри, — Снарт вздохнул, откидывая голову назад. — Я предлагаю всерьез. Никаких издевок. Кровать не огромная, но достаточно большая. И поверь мне, в столовой подхватишь простуду. Я не кусаюсь, — он усмехнулся, снова окидывая тело Барри взглядом. — По крайней мере, много. 

Барри знал, что его дразнят, но если Снарт и в самом деле предлагал…

— Ладно. Я вымотан, — он протиснулся мимо Снарта, чтобы оказаться в каюте. — Но если ты что-нибудь попытаешься…

— Например? 

Барри и сам не знал, что он имел в виду. Он точно не думал, что Снарт попробует… что-нибудь ТАКОЕ. 

— Что угодно, — неубедительно ответил Барри, проскальзывая дальше в комнату. 

Сказать, что койка была маленькой, не сказать ничего. Барри подумал, что так же, должно быть, выглядели койки на подлодках. В стену были вмонтированы шкафчики, был маленький стул и стол, сама кровать была полуторкой, а это точно значило, что угроза соприкасаться со Снартом в течение ночи была вполне реальна. 

— В нижнем шкафчике одежда для сна, — сказал Снарт, подходя к кровати. — У стены или у двери? 

— Эм… все равно? 

— Я предпочитаю у двери на случай, если мне придется встать ночью. 

Барри проглотил комментарий о возрасте Снарта. Как-никак, тот только что предложил ему свою комнату, свою одежду и свою кровать на эту ночь. 

— Хорошо. И… спасибо. 

Барри схватил футболку и пижамные штаны, а потом смотался в ванную вниз по коридору, чтобы переодеться и воспользоваться уборной в последний раз. Когда он вернулся, Снарт лежал на кровати и читал, пара очков в черной оправе сидела у него на носу и… блять, блять, блять. Читающий русскую книжку Леонард Снарт, босой, без футболки и с очками для чтения на носу — это единственный случай, когда Барри входил и видел что-то настолько горячее. 

— Ты говоришь на русском? 

— Еще на испанском, итальянском и совсем чуть-чуть на французском. В моем бизнесе следует говорить больше, чем на одном языке, kid. 

Не в первый раз Барри подумал, что неплохо было бы знать еще какой-нибудь язык кроме английского… и еще какой-нибудь язык кодирования, спасибо Циско. И пару ругательных слов на испанском, и за это тоже спасибо Циско. 

— О, — сказал Барри, не в силах думать о чем-либо еще. 

Он сложил свой костюм Флэша поверх стола и направился к кровати. Снарт отложил книгу на маленькую тумбочку возле, снял очки, откладывая их тоже и сдвинулся, чтобы Барри мог вскарабкаться на другую сторону. 

— Эм… — пробормотал Барри, останавливаясь и поднимая глаза на яркий свет у них над головами. 

— Это космический корабль, Барри, — сказал Снарт. — Свет! — он произнес чуть громче. — Погасить. 

Свет тут же погас, погружая их в кромешную тьму. Спасибо хоть, Барри уже был на краю кровати и мог почувствовать матрас. Он вскарабкался на него и пополз к стене, ни разу даже не соприкасаясь со Снартом. Барри осторожно скользнул под одеяло, чувствуя, что Снарт делает то же самое. Барри сразу же вжался в стену, насколько это было возможно, избегая прикосновения к коже мужчины. Деля такую кровать, он просто не мог заполучить стояк — Снарт бы заметил. 

— Расслабься, kid. Это всего лишь кровать. Просто спи. 

— Я-я знаю. Но…

— Но что? 

В такой темноте Барри не мог видеть ухмылку Снарта, но он ее слышал. И Барри чувствовал себя идиотом, особенно когда следующие слова вылетели изо рта без всякого на то его разрешения:

— Что, если наши ноги соприкоснутся? 

Пауза. Барри тут же ощутил, как его лицо загорелось, становясь наверняка свекольного цвета в темноте; он ждал, что Снарт засмеется над ним, потому подтянул одеяло выше, готовый спрятать целое лицо, если потребуется. 

Он почувствовал, как Снарт поудобнее устраивается в кровати. 

— Если наши ноги соприкоснутся, мы трахаемся. Это же очевидно, — и его невозмутимый голос делал все только хуже. 

Вот мудак. И теперь все, о чем Барри мог думать, — это секс со Снартом. Такими темпами он никогда не уснет. 

И все погрузилось в тишину. В один момент Снарт фыркнул, словно не веря, но позабавившись, а после отвернулся от Барри. Так хотя бы между ними стало чуть больше пространства. 

Барри лежал на спине, натянув одеяло до подбородка, словно ребенок, и гадал, что случилось бы, если бы он… намеренно двинул ногами, чтобы коснуться ног Снарта. Это, конечно, было по-детски и тупо, но все же… ему было любопытно. Ведь так или иначе, Снарт фактически доказал его правоту, присоединившись к команде Рипа. Доказал, что в нем было хорошее. Барри не возражал самому побыть хорошим в Снарте тоже…

Каким же кретином был Барри. 

Дыхание Снарта быстро и легко выровнялось, будто засыпать ему было нетрудно… или же он прежде спал в ужаснейших условиях, стараясь отхватить хотя бы немного сна. Так или иначе, он оставил Барри наедине со своими мыслями. Тело мужчины источало удивительное количество тепла. И одеяла были жутко уютными. Не из стандартного набора, вроде тех, что предоставил бы Рип. Должно быть, Снарт принес собственное постельное белье. Или украл его. Что более вероятно. 

Барри задышал глубоко и спокойно, заставляя себя расслабиться. И в следующее мгновение он уже просыпался по прошествии долгого времени, потому что Снарт возвращался в кровать — явно ходил в ванную. Барри наполовину дремал, так что нельзя было судить его за то, что он сделал. Потому что как только Снарт снова скользнул под одеяла, Барри прижался к нему, обнимая словно плюшевого мишку. 

И когда он наконец проснулся, до него медленно дошло, что их со Снартом ноги были переплетены, его рука лежала поверх груди Снарта, лицом он вжимался в его плечо, а их босые ступни… соприкасались. 

От испуга Барри тут же очнулся. 

— Наши ноги соприкасаются, — произнес он самую тупую вещь, которая только могла покинуть его рот, особенно учитывая то, как Снарт напрягся, когда Барри принялся прижиматься к мужчине. 

— Похоже на то, — сказал Снарт, но он был скорее заинтересован, чем расстроен, но по вполне ясным причинам ко всему прочему он еще был удивлен. 

— И не только наши ноги соприкасаются. 

— Да. Ну что ж, ты знаешь, что это означает. 

— Эм… Я… — и почему Барри не отстранялся? Он явно был мазохистом, ждавшим, когда Снарт впечатает его в стену. 

— Это значит, Барри… если ты заберешься сейчас на меня, я позволю тебе трахнуть меня. 

Желудок Барри ухнул в пятки. Это Снарт так шутил? Не, ну он точно шутил. 

— Барри… — но голос звучал с такой хрипотцой, что Барри не был так уж уверен, что Снарт говорил неправду. 

Мозг Барри снова заработал, позволяя самому Барри пробормотать: 

— У-у нас нет…

— И то правда. Полагаю, нам придется соригинальничать. 

Снарт не отодвигался и не отталкивал Барри. В голосе не было ноток ни издевки, ни огорчения. Снарт не позволял людям просто так его касаться. И подтверждение этому Барри видел больше, чем один раз. Люди, самовольно касавшиеся Леонарда Снарта, часто жалели потом об этом решении. Но сейчас он… поощрял Барри. И если все это какая-то ловушка или трюк, Барри никогда его не простит. 

Барри уже был твердым. И скрыть это он не мог. Пока Барри лежал на груди Снарта, их ноги оставались переплетенными — эрекция прижималась к бедру мужчины. И было так легко и просто… толкнуться вперед. 

Снарт сдвинулся, и Барри испугался, что он всего лишь дразнил его, но Снарт развернулся к нему, позволяя их бедрам встретиться. Он толкнулся в Барри, и Барри толкнулся в ответ. Они оба качнули бедрами, а потом…

О боже, они должны были перестать. Перестать прямо сейчас. Барри мог почувствовать, как член Снарта становится все тверже в его штанах. Мозг Барри тут же закоротило — никого нет дома, позвоните утром, спасибо. 

Их члены соприкоснулись сквозь тонкую ткань, и Барри заскулил. 

— Тебе нравится? — прошептал Снарт. 

— О боже…

— Можешь делить со мной койку, когда угодно, Scarlet, если все будет заканчиваться так. 

Если все это было лишь сном, то это был самый лучший влажный сон за всю жизнь Барри. 

— Л-ладно, но… рано или поздно, мы найдем смазку и презерватив, и мы трахнемся. 

В ответ Снарт усмехнулся, совершенно порочно в лучшем смысле этого слова: 

— Есть, сэр.

Их толчки становились все сильнее… но нет, этого было недостаточно. Барри отстранился от Снарта, чтобы забраться на него сверху. Он чувствовал, как Снарт двигался под ним, перемещаясь к середине кровати. Тот начал толкаться вверх. И когда дыхание Снарта сбилось, а стон слетел с его губ, пижамные штаны точно стали лишними. 

На скорости Барри избавился от них и… черт, он и Снарт, кожа к коже, и даже позаимствованная Барри футболка валялась где-то в черноте комнаты. Их члены истекали смазкой и были такими восхитительно влажными, пока они продолжали скользить друг по другу. В комнате было жарко, хотя, быть может, это все из-за жара их тел. 

И когда Барри проскользил руками по груди Снарта, по его удивительно гладкой, татуированной коже с едва заметными неровностями шрамов, рука Снарта опустилась между ними. 

— Б-блять…

Капитан Холод обернул оба их члена ладонью, удерживая и продолжая толкаться бедрами. 

— Да… боже… не останавливайся. 

Снарт перехватил их крепче, они толкались бедрами все быстрее. И теперь, когда его глаза привыкли к кромешной темноте, Барри мог различить под собой Снарта: зажмуренные глаза, распахнутый рот, напряженные на груди мышцы. 

— Свет… — Барри выдохнул так громко, насколько только был способен. — Зажечь. 

Каюта ярко вспыхнула, и Барри дернулся, закрывая глаза, но, когда он смог открыть глаза снова, то понял, что Снарт тоже был выбит из колеи. Но их взгляды встретились, и все было позабыто. 

Барри просто утонул в прекрасных, небесно-голубых глазах Снарта, которыми тот прошелся по всему его телу, останавливаясь на их соприкасавшихся бедрах. Снарт медленно облизнул губы.

Барри подался вперед, царапая ногтями великолепно разукрашенную грудь Снарта, потому что, вау, этот мужчина был потрясающ, и вместо смеха тот только поощрял Барри. Снарт тоже его хотел. И Барри было плевать, если эта идея была плоха. 

А эта идея точно была плоха. 

— Знаешь, о чем я думаю? — Снарт спросил, тяжко дыша; маленькая ухмылка плясала на его губах, и они толкались, все больше приближаясь к пику. 

— Что? — удалось выдавить из себя Барри, прежде чем он сломался, низко застонав. 

— Как прекрасно было бы, если бы ты объезжал меня сейчас. 

Барри застонал громче. 

— Или если бы ты втрахивал меня в матрас. Я за любой вариант. Точнее, за оба. 

— Оба, определенно оба, — кивнул Барри, а потом представил себе это: Снарт внутри него; он внутри Снарта. И прежде чем он смог избавиться от этих сцен в голове, он кончил, вытянув шею и дернувшись вверх. 

Барри рухнул вперед, распластавшись на груди Снарта. Снарт сильнее толкнулся бедрами, надрачивая себе быстрее и сжимая все еще твердый член Барри во всем том беспорядке, что он устроил, и кончил тоже, выдыхая в безграничном удовольствии и облегчении. 

Они пытались восстановить дыхание, руки Барри все еще наглаживали грудь Снарта; рука Снарта все еще обхватывала их члены, но Барри наконец сказал: 

— Так, эм… у тебя есть…

— Полотенце… в среднем шкафчике. 

Барри кивнул. Он слишком устал, чтобы сделать все на сверхскорости, но он слишком хотел снова завалиться спать. Так что уже скоро он очистил их обоих, бросил полотенце в угол, чтобы постирать на этом корабле позже. 

Все еще тяжко дыша, Барри забрался на свою сторону кровати, накрывая одеялом их обнаженные тела. Он был удивлен, но это был приятный сюрприз, когда Лен дотянулся до него и прижал к себе, близко-близко, снова переплетая их ноги. 

— Хорошо, что наши ноги соприкоснулись, — сказал он. 

Барри захихикал, но, в конце концов, рассмеялся в полный голос, и Снарт к нему присоединился. Остальное подождет до утра. 

— Свет. Погасить. 

***

 

Утром Барри разбудил чей-то стук по металлу. Снарт рядом тоже приходил в себя. В этот раз уже Негодяй лежал на груди Барри, положив голову ему на плечо; и когда он прильнул еще ближе к Барри, их ноги потерлись друг о друга. 

— Снарт, ты встал? Мы не можем найти Барр… воу!

Барри тревожно подскочил, когда в комнату ворвался Рэй, распахнув дверь. Снарт все больше просыпался, но не прекратил обнимать Барри, глядя на интервента. 

— Кажется, хорошо, что я сказал нет, раз уж ты так любишь обниматься… — Рэй окинул каюту взглядом, и яркая улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда он заметил футболку и две пары пижамных штанов на полу. Он понял, что дразнить Барри тем, что он любил обниматься во сне, было не самым подходящим описанием ситуации. — О боже… 

— Мистер Палмер, вы… а! — Рип возник на пороге рядом с Рэем. — Ладно. Не стоит благодарности. Должен был предвидеть это. И если вы, джентльмены, наконец сможете встать, то у нас еще есть дела на сегодня, — он кивнул и исчез так же быстро, как и появился. 

Барри еще не настолько проснулся, чтобы разбираться со всем этим. Что имел в виду Рип, говоря…

— Давай бабки, Палмер. Говорил же тебе, — следующим был Рори. Ну а кто еще. Окинув комнату своим безумным взглядом, он подставил Рэю большую ладонь. — Миленько. 

Барри надеялся, что Рори говорил об убранстве комнаты, а не о том, что его друг переспал с кем-то прошлой ночью, но у комнаты не было… убранства. 

Это заставило Снарта наконец сесть; он зыркнул в сторону двери, когда Рэй достал свой кошелек. 

— Ну и когда ты успел сделать на это ставку? 

— Еще на крыше в самую первую ночь. А ты че думал? — Рори забрал у Рэя протянутую двадцатку и спрятал в карман. 

Рэй виновато пожал плечами, глядя на Барри. Он, по крайней мере, думал, что злодею не удастся затащить Барри к себе в постель… не то чтобы Снарту особо пришлось убеждать или затаскивать. Барри по собственной воле оказался в такой ситуации. 

— Миленько, — Сара заглянула в комнату, обходя Мика. — Мальчики, вы собираетесь вставать? 

— Может, тогда скроетесь? — прорычал Снарт, раз уж Рэй, Рори и Сара, пусть и закрывали обзор всем остальным в коридоре, сами не собирались уходить, чтобы дать им уединиться. 

Сара усмехнулась. Мик пожал плечами. 

Ну хотя бы Рэй пришел в себя. 

— Точно. Простите. Я просто… закрою это, — и он закрыл, не позволяя никому больше заглянуть. Хотя Барри был уверен, что он услышал голос Джекса из коридора: 

— Вы нашли Флэша где?! 

Прекрасно. Именно такое впечатление Барри и хотел произвести на подрастающее поколение. 

Он плюхнулся обратно на подушку. На мгновение он задумался, к какому типу относился Снарт, если бы Барри был не с ним: скидывал ли вторую подушку на пол и спал посреди кровати или же уложил бы одну подушку на другую? Лучше было думать об этом, чем об этой утренней катастрофе. 

Снарт тоже улегся обратно, почти что рыча от недовольства. Барри вдруг захотелось встать, сбегая от этой неловкой ситуации. Но все стало бы только хуже, когда ему пришлось бы встретиться со всеми снаружи. 

— Еще пять минут, чтобы позлить их, — сказал Снарт, снова удивляя Барри: он обхватил Барри и прижался всем телом, чтобы пообниматься и подремать еще немного. И вау, Снарт был теплым; его кожа просто источала тепло, которого Барри не ожидал от Капитана Холода. И тогда Барри расслабился, позволяя напряжению испариться из тела, и обнял Снарта в ответ. 

— Да… мне по душе этот план. 

— Забей на них. 

— Проще сказать, чем сделать. 

— Так признай все. Они не смогут дразнить тебя насчет чего-то, что ты сам принимаешь. Если, конечно… ты не жалеешь об этой ночи. 

Барри взглянул на Снарта, но взгляд того упирался в стенку, избегая Барри. И судя по всему, Снарт несколько робел и даже тревожился. Барри только крепче обнял его: 

— Ни капли. 

Напряжение Снарта улетучилось тоже; Барри даже не заметил, как сильно он его сжимал в своих руках. 

— Хорошо.


End file.
